


take it like you want it

by Anonymous



Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [11]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Choking, Creampie, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, No Lube, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie loved how gentle Richie could be, almost overwhelmed by how much he felt loved and supported in their relationship. It was all very comforting, and Richie often kept things at Eddie’s pace, fearing that he’d make him feel rushed or uncomfortable. They’d talked about it before, briefly, but Eddie tried his best to make it known that he liked it rough.That he could handle it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021668
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	take it like you want it

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Eddie likes really rough sex. Richie gives it to him just the way he wants, and takes care of him afterward.
> 
> (No verbal humiliation, pls.)

“Can we go home yet?”

“We just got here Eds.” Richie chuckled, his hand placed at the middle of Eddie’s back, guiding him to the kitchen where the cooler of beers was set out. Neither of them were really party people, but their neighbors invited them over to celebrate getting approved for adoption. Jessica and Laura were incredibly welcoming and helpful when Richie and Eddie moved next door, and they knew they’d be amazing parents. 

It was also more comfortable for Richie and Eddie knowing that everyone at the party was already in support of them being gay, everyone there to celebrate the lesbian couple’s newest achievement in life. Sometimes Eddie thought about if he and Richie would adopt someday. He watched him open his beer, careful yet clumsy at the same time. He smiled at him warmly, imagining Richie as a father, always sweet and gentle, a big goof with an even bigger heart.

Eddie loved how gentle Richie could be, almost overwhelmed by how much he felt loved and supported in their relationship. It made his heart ache, the soft touches in the morning, soft kisses on his cheek before bed, the kisses on his forehead when they’d stand together in the kitchen or when they’d watch tv on the couch. It was all very comforting, and Richie often kept things at Eddie’s pace, fearing that he’d make him feel rushed or uncomfortable. They’d talked about it before, briefly, but Eddie tried his best to make it known that he liked it rough.

That he could handle it.

He wanted to feel uncomfortable sometimes, at Richie’s mercy. He could admit that he was uptight and normally needed to feel in control. But there were times where he wanted nothing more than to just let go and have Richie take the lead. They were having sex regularly, and they balanced each other out perfectly. When one of them wanted control, the other was happy to give it up. They trusted each other. 

They started small at first, holding each other down and marking their skin with bite marks, scratches, and hickeys. It was good, but not enough. Eddie had built up the courage one night to ask Richie to go harder, faster. And he didn’t regret that one bit. Richie was aware that Eddie enjoyed when he’d be a little rough, so he gradually started to pin his wrists down or hold his waist tight enough that there would be light bruises after.

It was all so, so good. But it still wasn’t enough. Eddie wasn’t sure how his thoughts were able to go quickly from future adoption to wanting Richie to annihilate him, but they did. All while they stood in the kitchen of their neighbor’s house. Richie was talking to someone, moving one hand as he talked, his other clutching the beer. The bottle looked tiny in his hands, and Eddie couldn’t even hear what the conversation was about, all he could process was _hands hands hands._

He wanted them to pin him down, wanted them to touch him all over, wanted him on his ass, around his throat. They’d both enjoyed being pinned down, and Richie was extremely touchy as well. But too gentle for Eddie’s liking.

Eddie didn’t want him to think he doesn’t pleasure him or doesn’t turn him on, he’s the best sex he’s ever had hands down, no competition there. He makes him come every time, _multiple_ times sometimes. For the last few months, Eddie’s just been craving for him to be mean and rough, sexually obviously, the exact opposite of his personality. 

Richie was nothing but sweet, kind, loving, and caring. But Eddie craved to see him in a more primal state, more possessive and aggressive. The kind of sex where he’d choke him, throw him up against the wall, rip his clothes off, use him however he wanted. He wanted him to put his strength and size difference to good use. 

They’d only crossed into more BDSM elements very recently. Sometimes Richie took it upon himself to smack Eddie’s ass when his tongue was deep inside of him, not hard enough, but it was something. Eddie had even previously asked him to slap him during sex one time, in the heat of the moment. Richie gasped and stopped mid-stroke and asked, “You want me to hit you?” It was so sweet that Eddie was almost embarrassed for asking. But Richie did it once he nodded slowly, a soft smack to his cheek. It was nearly as rough as he wanted it, but Eddie was endeared by the effort.

“Baby?” Richie snapped him out of his thoughts, rubbing at his back gently. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Eddie swallowed, a little surprised at the gruff of his own voice. “What did you say?”

“I’m gonna go find the girls, give them our card and everything. Then we can leave.”

“Okay.” He nodded, accepting the sweet kiss Richie placed on the top of his head. _Cute. Stop being so sweet._

Eddie followed him out into the living room area, filled with a bunch of people that he didn’t know. Jessica and Laura were nowhere to be found, so Richie left him to go try to find them. Eddie stood for a couple of minutes, feeling somewhat awkward without Richie next to him, so he walked after him. He turned the corner to follow, immediately clashing with someone, spilling his beer onto himself and the stranger.

“Shit! Sorry about that man.” The guy held him steady, grabbing the box of tissues from the snack table that was set up in the hall. “Here, my bad.”  
  


“You’re fine.” Eddie took some of the tissues from him, dabbing at the wet spot on his shirt. He couldn’t think about the stain for too long when he looked up to the large mirror about the table, catching a glimpse of Richie down the hallway. His eyes flickered between him and the girls, the three of them in conversation, just barely catching Richie looking up at him. Eddie pretended not to see him, something foreign coming over him now that Richie’s eyes were on him. As they should’ve been.

“Here, you got some on you too.” He tugged the stranger closer to him so he could wipe at his shirt, one hand on his shoulder and the other rubbing at the wet spot on his chest. “I should’ve watched where I was going.” He smiled at him, feeling Richie still staring at him. He had absolutely no interest in the stranger smiling back at him, exhilarated by how Richie might react. He wasn’t exactly the outwardly jealous type, but in private it was a different story.

He dropped his hands away from the stranger, seeing Richie approach them through the mirror. Eddie acted surprised to see him when he gingerly wrapped his arm around his waist. “Hey Greg.” He nodded at the stranger, seeming to know him somewhat, before smiling down at Eddie. It wasn’t his normal smile, looking a little forced and with an added something in his eyes. “Ready to go?”

Eddi nodded up at him excitedly, not even bothering to respond to Greg when he apologized again for bumping into him. They said nothing, and Richie didn’t even give him a chance to say goodbye to the girls before he was being pulled through the house towards the front door. Thankfully, the California night air was cool on his hot face, the fresh breeze helping clear his head a bit. They lived right next door, walking the somewhat fifty feet to their own front door.

Richie opened it slowly, each turn of the lock sounding like thunder in Eddie’s head, shaking with anticipation. When he got it open, Richie let him in first, watching him walk past him carefully so they could shut it behind them and kick off their shoes. Richie said nothing, tossing his keys onto the little table in the doorway, toeing out of his sneakers, and shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders. But he didn’t need to say anything, anyone standing in the room could feel the tension thick air. Eddie did the same, neatly placing his shoes in their usual spot so he could join him at the coat rack.

“What was that about?” Richie finally said, slinging his jacket over one of the hooks.

“What was what about?” Eddie hummed, sinking his teeth into his lip to prevent a smirk. He didn’t look at him just yet, fiddling with his jacket once it was on the hook, neatly smoothing out any creases.

Richie, on the other hand, didn’t take his eyes off of him once. “You know.”

“Know what?” He whistled, raising an eyebrow to feign confusion. It was hard to not look at him when Richie’s hand came up, a long finger poking at the wet patch on his shirt. 

“You let him touch you.” He huffed, and when Eddie finally looked up at him, his jaw was clenched. “And you touched him. So what the _hell_ was that about?” He asked again.

Eddie parted his lips to suck in a quick breath. “I wanted to make you jealous.”

Richie looked slightly taken aback by the quick confession, widening his eyes behind his glasses. “Jealous?”

“Yeah.” Eddie felt his breath hitch in his throat. “I wanted you to take me home and rough me up. I want you to wreck me.” He knew that even when Richie was being more dominant, that he could get whatever he wanted if he asked. Richie was always happy to give it to him how he wanted.

“You couldn’t have just asked?” Richie tilted his head with a grin, chuckling lightly. 

“That would’ve been less fun.” Eddie smirked back at him. “In my defense, I didn’t purposefully spill beer on the guy. That was a total accident.”

“Alright.” He nodded, stepping closure to him to grip his hips. “Just don’t go cheating on me with Greg. You’re way out of his league, there’s plenty of hot people you could go for instead.”

“I’d never cheat on you.” Eddie ran his hands up his forearms till he reached up to circle them around Richie’s neck. “I’m all yours.”

Richie hummed, his grip growing a little tighter, making Eddie squirm. He ducked his head to kiss him fiercely, backing him up against the wall. “That’s right, sweetheart.” He murmured against him, thumbs digging into his hips almost painfully. “What do you want?”

“I want you to take me to bed and fuck me so hard I can’t walk.” He smiled against his lips, trying his best to weasel his tongue back into Richie’s mouth. “Please.” He said as an added tease, feeling the ways Richie’s shoulders loomed over him. He let out a short gasp when Richie bent over slightly to hoist him up, adjusting him against the wall before tearing them away and towards the bedroom. “Easy old man, don’t throw out your back.” He chuckled into his ear, arms and legs wrapped around him. “You’re gonna need it to fuck m- _ah!_ ” He hissed, neck tensing as Richie bit down on the sensitive skin of his throat rather harshly. 

He licked over it soothingly before dropping him onto the bed, already working to undo his belt. “C’mere.” He ordered, his voice husky and strained, motioning to the spot of the bed that he was standing in front of. “Lay down.”

Eddie scrambled to lay in front of him on his stomach, licking his lips in anticipation, watching his fingers work at the buckle. Once it was undone, he tossed it onto the bed, motioning for Eddie to come closer. He obliged, lips already parting when Richie fished himself out of his pants, groaning above him as he pumped himself in front of Eddie’s face. “Open.” Eddie parted his lips wider, closing his eyes pleasantly when Richie pushed into his mouth. Richie brushed a few strands of hair off of the top of his forehead, cradling his head as he rocked into his mouth. “Gotta get me nice and hard so I can fuck you good, huh?”

Eddie made an affirmative noise around him, hollowing his cheek and letting Richie push further in. One of his large hands nestled in his hair, the other gripping his jaw firmly to hold him steady with each push, groaning low in his throat. “Fuck baby, that’s it.” He tipped his head back towards the ceiling, letting out little puffs of hair with each thrust. “Let me know if this gets too much.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes at the sweetness of that, feeling his throat constrict when he got close to the back of his throat, slowly growing fully hardened. He snapped his hips forward to chase the tight heat, blunt nails digging lightly into his head and grip tightening in his hair. The sting combined with a lack of air made Eddie’s eyes water, helplessly attempting to grind against the mattress. He wanted the harsh friction desperately, rutting his hips in hopes he’d get some relief. 

He quickly stopped when he felt the abrupt sting on his cheek, quickly dulled by Richie’s soothing hand. He _smacked_ him, hard enough that his cheek felt raw. “That’s what you wanted right? You were thinking about this the entire party, huh?”

Maybe not the entire party, but Eddie certainly had been having dreams and fantasies about it for the past few months. “Yeah.” He said anyway when Richie pulled out of his mouth. “Want it so bad.” He panted, swallowing as much air as he could get, looking up at him through glossy eyes.

“You should be illegal.” Richie smirked down at him, forcing his way back in his mouth, setting a quick and hard pace. Eddie tried to relax his breathing, struggling through his fuzzy mind as Richie used his mouth. He smacked him again, a little lighter, more playful but still enough to jolt his head. He moaned around him, spit starting to leak out of the corners of his mouth as Richie nudged the back of his throat.

He curled his fingers in the bedspread, desperate for something to hold on to as Richie’s abominable muscles contracted as he fucked into his mouth. Eddie was burning hot, drool dribbling down his chin and tears beading at the corner of his eyes.

He struggled against him for air, mind clouding with the need for oxygen as Richie held him still as he pressed against the back of his throat. “Fuuuck.” He growled, finally releasing him as he gagged around him, sputtering for air. A mix of spit and precome dribbled onto his chin, quickly wiped away by Richie before being shoved back into his mouth with two long fingers, his other hand still tugging painfully in his hair.

Eddie whimpered at the pain, hips bucking against the bed for friction. “Please fuck me.” He begged, blinking up at him. “Please.”

“Yeah honey? You want it bad?”

“So bad.” He nodded frantically, burning with the desire for it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you.” He promised, guiding him onto his back so he could climb on top of him. “In a little bit though.” He hummed, helping him pull his shirt off. He tossed it behind him, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his jaw, leading down his neck and to his chest. “God, you’re so gorgeous.” 

Eddie arched into him when he sealed his lips over one nipple, sucking on it harshly before biting down, _hard._ Eddie opened his mouth with a silent scream, a desperate whine coming out in its place. His skin burned hot where Richie dragged his nails down his sides, big palms flattening against his stomach. He unclamped his teeth, to Eddie’s brief dismay, before turning his attention to the other one. He sucked on it gently, tongue swirling around each sensitive nerve before taking it between his teeth again. Eddie’s hands were trembling when they found a spot in Richie’s hair, gripping tightly and holding his head close to him, relishing in the searing pain when he bit down. “Fuck, fuck Richie. Fuck.”

“You like that?” Richie smiled against his skin, kissing softly further down his chest. Eddie scrambled to tug at his shirt, eager to get more clothes off of Richie. They were only able to get his shirt off before he was tugging Eddie’s pants off of him, snickering at his briefs. “You’re so fucking cute.”

Eddie looked down at his Batman briefs, which he’d actually stolen from Richie when they first got together. “I figured Batman would be sexy?”

“Very sexy.” Richie laughed, pulling them down and off his legs to resume his trail of kisses. He ignored Eddie’s dick, hard and leaking against his stomach, and sucked dark bruises into the skin around it, taking his time marking his hips. The marks were big and dark when he pulled, and Eddie smiled to himself thinking about how they’d look the next day. 

Richie sloppily marked his right thigh, teeth nipping at the skin there, sending jolts up Eddie’s spine. He opened his mouth to ask him to bite a little harder, but all that came out was a choked noise when Richie’s hand came down on his other thigh. He mewled at the pleasant sting of it, about to ask for more when Richie did it again, a little rougher, like he was testing the waters. Eddie was leaking steadily onto his stomach, aching to be touched, going crazy with Richie’s face so close to it. “Richie.” He breathed out, hoping he’d get the message. 

“Not yet.” He said in between kisses on his reddening thigh, running his thumb over the area. His other hand came up to grip Eddie roughly, squeezing the base of his dick tightly. “You can’t come until I fuck you.”

“Fine.” He clenched his jaw, hands pulling on his hair in retaliation. “Okay! Okay- _ah!_ ” He bit down brutally on his lip when Richie twisted his cock in his hand, a spark of pain burning through his gut. 

“Easy.” Richie murmured softly, kissing his thigh once more before sitting up to drag Eddie’s hips closer to him. He smiled at Eddie’s low sigh, kissing him firmly. He nibbled on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before sinking his teeth into the soft kiss. Eddie moaned into his mouth, hands eagerly pushing at his pants. Richie allowed it, leaning over him so he could force the layers down his legs, kicking them off onto the floor. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Eddie rasped with a small smile, tugging him back down on top of him. Richie tongued along the bruises forming around his throat and collarbone, letting his teeth scrape over the sore skin. Eddie arched into him, their erection brushing together momentarily, and they both forced out puffs of air.

“I love you.” Richie murmured above him, tracing his tongue over the shell of his ear. “What’s so funny?” He breathed out at Eddie’s quiet laughter.

“I wanted to make you _mad_ so you’d show me who I belong to.” He smirked. “But I love you too.”

“You could’ve just talked to me about it instead of being a brat.”

“It didn’t even work, you’re still being nice to me.”

“I can be rough with you and nice to you at the same time, baby.” He chuckled into his ear before sitting up, taking both of Eddie’s wrists into his hand and pinning them over his head as if to prove a point. He moved one large hand to hold them both there, his fingers curling around them tight enough to bruise, his other hand snaking down to grab a hold of his neglected member. 

“Oh, fuck.” Eddie gasped, bucking up into his hand immediately, hissing when Richie squeezed him as a warning.

“I know what you need, baby. I’ll give it to you.”

“Give it to me then.” He challenged, groaning when Richie dug the tip of his thumb nail into his sensitive head. _“Shit.”_

“You’re so wet for this.” Richie hummed, but it sounded more like praise than teasing. He only stroked him a couple of times before bringing his fingers up to his mouth, sucking a bead of precum off of them. “God Eds, turn over. I wanna taste more of you.”

He hardly gave Eddie any time to flip over, opting to maneuver him himself, turning him over onto his stomach like a little ragdoll. Eddie shivered at the display of strength, getting even more worked up at the feeling of helplessness he felt when Richie’s strong hands found his ass. He spread him open to reveal his hole to the cool air of the room, kissing just above his tail bone before licking a long stripe up the sensitive ring of muscle.

“Richie-” He begged, and Richie knew exactly what he wanted. Eddie yelped at the first smack on his ass, a spit slicked finger prodding at his entrance at the same time. “Harder.” 

Richie obliged him, his hand coming down again with more force, the pain heightened on his already stinging cheek. “Harder Rich, c’mon.” He hissed between clenched teeth.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“That’s the whole fucking point.” Eddie laughed, twisting against the sheets. “I _want_ you to hurt me.” He frowned at Richie’s hesitation, feeling him pause, his finger sliding out of him. “We have a safeword, I promise I’ll use it if I need to- _AH!_ ” He yelled against the audible smack of a belt on him, the pain cracking through his spine as he fell pliantly against the sheets. 

Richie twisted the discarded belt in his hand, his other hand rubbing over the area of impact. “How was that?”

“God, fuck.” Eddie whimpered into the mattress. “More, please.” He cried out when the belt came down on his other cheek, a pained smile curling onto his face. It hurt so good, and Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle into the sheets, even as it came down again. Richie pushed a finger back into him, searching wildly for his prostate as he teased down his back with the belt.

Eddie shivered at the feeling of the faux leather against his skin, his chest heaving with anticipation for the next strike. He keened high in his throat when Richie found it, brushing his finger against his prostate roughly. At the same time, Richie brought the belt down again, harder than he had before. Eddie’s hips stuttered against the bed, reaching back to tap at his thighs. “Holy shit- if you do that again I’m gonna come.”

“Don’t.” Richie growled, smacking his hand away from him. He hit him one more time with the belt, lower, against his thigh before tossing it back onto the bed. Eddie panted at the feeling, lifting his ass up a little higher when Richie felt back behind him, sliding two fingers into him. It felt more abrasive without lube, even with Richie’s spit covering each long digit. It made the glide rougher, and Eddie swore he could feel the throb of his cock through his entire body. 

“Only two.” He panted, fisting the sheets as Richie fucked his fingers into him, twisting and curling with precision. “I want to feel it.”

“You sure?” Richie exhaled behind him, kissing along the bottom of his spine and tailbone. 

Eddie nodded feverishly, pushing back against him. “No lube either. I wanna feel the stretch.”

“Okay sweetheart.” Richie hummed, removing his two fingers and replacing them with his tongue, sloppily licking into him to get him wet. Eddie sighed into the sheets at the slick slide of his tongue, soothing where he ached from the stretch of his fingers. He was close to begging for the gentle touches to end, but Richie was always able to read him like a book.

_“Yes.”_ Eddie winced with a tight smirk as a hand came down on one cheek, Richie’s other hand digging blunt nails into his other one. “I love you. Now please fuck me.”

Richie laughed against him, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could possibly reach before pulling away and wiping the spit off of his chin. “What happened to not wanting this to be nice?”

“Show me.” Eddie wiggled beneath him teasingly. “Show me you can still be ‘nice’ while you hurt me.”

“I’ll give it to you hard.” Richie grumbled, hands pulling his hips towards him, rutting up against the cleft of his ass. Eddie heard him spit, shuddering when he felt it pool above his hole, Richie nudging the area to slick himself up. 

“Prove it.” He huffed, turning his head to smile at him, loving the way Richie’s jaw clenched.

No matter how rough they were in bed, Richie always went slow when getting in him. He was big and Eddie was impatient, and that made it sometimes challenging to get in him comfortably. But Eddie didn’t want it to feel comfortable, he was sick of comfort. 

Richie seemed to finally get that.

When he pushed past his rim, he didn’t stop till he was fully sheathed in one quick thrust. Eddie’s hand flew to his stomach, feeling as though Richie was forcing his way into his guts. That’s when Richie started pulling out of him and snapping back into him quickly. 

Eddie was helpless underneath his weight as he fucked into him deep, quick hard thrusts that forced him into the mattress, a large palm pinning his shoulders downwards. The hot drag was rough without lube, stretching him painfully to accommodate his size. It hurt in a way that made Eddie leak all over the sheets, melting like putty in Richie’s hands. A far distant part of Eddie regretted only asking for two fingers, aware that he’d be unbearably sore afterward. But in the moment, he felt like he was being split open in the best way possible, Richie taking no time to let him adjust as he pounded away. 

“Richie, fuck, Richie.” He cried into the bed, white-knuckling the sheets. 

“That’s right Eds, fucking take it.” He panted behind him, hands gripping onto his hips with a bruising force. He leaned over him, switching up the angle so that he clipped his prostate brutally. He kissed the back of his neck before biting down harshly, Eddie making incoherent noises at the pain.

He felt it building quickly, the white-hot pleasure boiling in his stomach as Richie dug his teeth and nails into him, breath hot against his ear. “Good baby?” He rasped, fucking into him so hard that Eddie felt his ass and the back of his thighs go numb.

“So fucking good-” He smiled, a few tears escaping his eyes. “Make me come, Rich, _ah ah-_ ”

Richie laid across his back, rolling his hips roughly against him as a hand snaked up around his front, a large hand settling across his throat. Eddie sucked in a quick breath before it tightened around his neck, fingers gripping tightly at the sides of his throat. He realized that he could still breathe, Richie’s hand not crushing his windpipe. Instead, he gripped the sides tight enough to stop blood flow, sending a dizzy feeling up into his head. He closed his eyes, a buzzing sensation clouding over him, Richie’s voice the only thing registering other than the delicious prod of his prostate. “C’mon Eds, let go baby.”

Eddie sobbed as he came beneath him, dragging his throbbing cock over their sheets roughly as Richie continued rocking into him, tears dripping off of his face as he convulsed with overwhelming pleasure. 

Richie let go of his throat, sending an even bigger headrush as blood pumped back into his head, but he didn’t stop hammering into him, not bothering to avoid his prostate. The overstimulation sent shocks through him, making him writhe away from the contact. But his hold on him was tight, unrelenting as he panted above him like a wild animal, the same hand that was around his throat moving to fit over his dick.

“Rich- _gah-_ ”

“You like it, honey?” Richie grunted, squeezing around him and flicking his wrist slowly to milk him of all he had left. “Too much?”  
  


“Too much.” Eddie whimpered in agreement, a few more tears dripping down his face. “It’s so good.” He managed to get out before divulging back into choked off cries and whines. Richie let go of him in favor of sliding a few fingers into Eddie’s mouth, muffling his desperate noises. Eddie grunted at the taste of himself on Richie’s fingers, licking around them to keep himself busy.

“I know.” Richie huffed, his thrusts becoming more sloppy, his grip on him only growing firmer. “This is what you needed huh? And I’m giving it to you.” He pinched the already bruised skin of his shoulder in between his teeth. “I’m the only one, right baby? You’re mine.”

“Yours.” He whined around his fingers, body confused between wanting to seek more contact and fighting to get away from the stimulation. “All yours, only yours.”

“Yeah.” Richie moaned, nails scratching down his sides. “I’m gonna come, baby.”

Eddie grinned when he felt it more than he heard it, the burning of Richie’s release filling him up, stinging lightly where he already felt raw and used. Richie clutched him tightly, slipping his fingers out of his mouth so he could thumb at where they were connected, pulling a strangled noise from the both of them. His hips were still moving, chasing the feeling and working hard to pull some more sobs from Eddie, who had a steady stream of tears leaking down his face by that point.

“You’re perfect.” Richie managed through labored breathing, hands tracing down his body to examine the marks he’d left all over him, hickeys and bite marks and handprints, even a few welts from the belt. Eddie tensed when he felt him go over the fresh marks, body trembling at the intense ache of them. Richie laid across him again, peppering kisses to the side of his face, kissing away some of the leftover tears. “You okay?”

Eddie nodded, swallowing thickly before turning his head, leaning more into his touch. “Better than okay.”

“I’ll clean us up just… give me a minute.” He laughed, nuzzling into his neck as his breathing calmed down. 

“Okay.” Eddie smirked, relaxing more underneath him despite the mess underneath him and _in_ him. “How did you know I wanted you to spank and choke me?”

“You’re not slick, Eds.” He snickered, rubbing at his sore sides with soothing thumbs. “I saw the signs, I knew you liked it. I was just waiting for you to ask. I didn’t want to do anything you weren’t up for.”

“So you’re up for this?”

“I’m up for anything you want. All you gotta do is ask.”  
  


“If I asked to pee on you, you’d let me?”

“Bear Grylls says it’s healthy-”

“Gross Richie!” Eddie scoffed, twisting underneath him. “That’s disgusting.”  
  


“Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do when you’re thirsty.” He giggled, kissing the back of his neck gently before sitting up. “Speaking of, I’m gonna get us a drink.”

Eddie didn’t realize how thirsty he was until he said it, his body begging for a drink. “Okay.” He nodded, wincing when Richie finally pulled out of him. “Do not bring me pee, I’ll kill you.”

“I think it’s rude that we only get to try _your_ kinks.” Richie scoffed playfully, disappearing into the bathroom to clean himself off before leaving to grab some glasses from the kitchen. 

Eddie, meanwhile, laid still. He focused on the parts of him that hurt, which was pretty much all over. Even the smallest movement made his body scream at him, savoring the tenderness of his skin. He reached back to feel at his hole, loose and leaking, slipping one finger inside and flinching at the dull pain.

“Jesus.” He heard from the doorway, snapping his head towards Richie, who was staring at him with wide eyes. “You’re insatiable, you know that right?” He blinked at him amusingly, two glasses in his hands and a rag slung over his shoulder.

Eddie rolled his eyes at him, wiping his hand on their already messed up bedspread, dreading having to replace them in his current state. “You did this to me.”

“I don’t know if I can take all the credit for that.” He smirked, sitting down onto the bed cautiously as to not jostle him, handing him a glass of water. “Slow sips.”

“I know how to fucking drink water.” He murmured, restraining his instinct to gulp down as much as he could. Richie sipped from his own glass carefully before placing it on the nightstand so he could wipe down Eddie’s back gently with the washcloth. It was warm, but the contact stung his marks, even his battered skin where it was flushed a dark red. 

“Shower?” Richie asked softly, a finger lingering over a welt, almost sympathetically.

Before he could give Richie a chance to feel bad, he laughed. “You fucked me so good I’m not sure I can stand. You’ll have to hold me up.”

“You need me to carry you too, princess?” He teased.

“Mhm, then we can make us some food or something. It’s already late.”

“The hotdogs weren’t enough for you?”

“I didn’t eat any, do you know what goes into hotdogs?” He scoffed. “It’s vile.”

“You can tell me all about it while we clean up.” He shook his head, standing up and offering him a hand. “You ready?”

Eddie’s body begged him to say no, to just stay still. But he hid his smile in the sheets, taking a long deep breath before sitting up, a sharp sting ringing through him. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I make myself hot and bothered sometimes... (:  
> Hope you enjoy! <3 kudos & comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Find more of me @imnotreddie on AO3 (notreddie4this on Twitter)


End file.
